imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hamilton
NAME: James Hamilton AGE: 16 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: James is a nice, healthy young boy with a rosy skin, ear-length reddish blonde hair and big brown puppy eyes. He has a good weight for a guy of his age and height (about 5’5’) He always wears jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, looking rather sporty. PERSONALITY: James is a bit of a naughty boy who loves, like many guys of his age do, to be still childish and immature and is a big prankster. He loves to prank others and to keep up his reputation in the school as the jokester. He’s the complete opposite of his sister Susanne, he’s loose, does not care much for homework (he’ll do some of the assignments in class but once home he’ll find better stuff to do) or good grades and just wants to have fun and be with his friends. He has a boyish charm and knows how to play adults into making them forgive him for his pranks and has a bubbly, lively attitude that stimulates whoever is willing to to make the best out of life. He loves to play soccer and basketball as well and likes to make a mess. He’s the typical “chaos, work, disaster, I think my work here is done”. He however does not like fighting, violence and doesn’t even want to think of trying out drinking or cigarettes like his classmates do. He will, by the way, only pull really mean pranks on people whom he thinks have it coming, like school bullies or an unfair teacher. It makes him highly popular amongst the geeks and others who have a hard time standing their own against the bullies that rule the school. LIKES: Pranking, cracking jokes, soccer, basketball, being with his friends, having fun, walking the dogs, guitar hero, hardrock music and he secretly does like his sister a lot, they play soccer together often. DISLIKES: Violence, bullying, fighting, peer pressure, experimenting with alcohol or cigarettes, sappy romance movies, anyone being sad, homework, detention, any class apart from P.E., Arts, Music, Biology and Drama. STRENGTHS: He knows how to sneak up upon people and can get away with pranks. He is a fast runner and very agile and a quick thinker due to having pranked so many people all the time. He has a stimulating bubbly attitude and can put a smile upon people’s faces. He’s also great at soccer and can deliver a good kick or two. WEAKNESS: Immature, childish, doesn’t know much about responsibility, horrible leader skills, he’ll never be taken seriously in a dangerous situation apart from by friends with a strong personality, hardly to no upper body strength (he’s 16, not John Rambo), he has never used a gun before and would most likely miss when shooting. He would not know how to reload it either. He overestimates himself a lot and is incredibly impatient. FEARS: Getting expelled (secretly), becoming fat and ugly, abandonment, peer pressure, after having seen an older friend drunk he is afraid of the effects of alcohol as well, drowning and open or deep water and very, very secretly he’s deadly afraid of spiders (but he hides it from everyone and would be terrified if someone told on him about it). BIO: James grew up in Ashburn, Virginia and has lived there for his whole life. As a kid, he was not shocked to hear about the legends about her hometown that kids loved to scare other kids with and loved to scare others as well, developing an interest in pranking. The family moved to Emerson about three years ago. He has a typical love/hate relationship with both his sister Susanne and his mother. He loves to play soccer with Susanne, who basically taught him how to play it since he was little. James knows about his uncle Mike being an alcoholic and losing jobs all the time but does not believe his uncle is that bad, unless when seeing him drunk. It caused his reversion against alcohol. When he was 7 he got bitten by a spider and was in a lot of pain and ever since he’s afraid of them but since it’s not like a ‘guy thing’ to be afraid of those creatures he hides it. He’s had a normal childhood and currently, the only thing he has on his mind is that his grades are getting bad because he only does half of the assignments, wanting to have fun and be free a lot more. GAMEPLAY: He would probably just yell at everyone to stop fighting and at first, things like "OMFG" would be the only things he'd get out of his mouth about the situation. He's a terrible leader so if he were to bring in good points (like: get the fuck out of here!) nobody would listen to him. People could be skeptical about joining him as they think he wouldn't take it seriously. He actually would as it takes a big bang to snap him into reality and this definitely is. He'd want to protect his friends and especially the girls in his group. He could kill accidentally when trying to fend someone off.